herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu (Breath of Fire)
Ryu is one of the main characters in the Breath of Fire series of RPG created by Capcom. In most games, Ryu is usually the last remaining member of an ancient clan which specialized in fire magic and were capable of transforming into dragons. Swords are his weapon of choice. Ironically enough, Ryu's name translates into "dragon", while Nina's translates into "fire", which ties perfectly to the theme of the series, as well as why are they always recurring characters in every single game. All of Ryu's incarnations share a common trait, which is their proficiency at fishing and the fact that every single one has blue hair (save for Dragon Quarter, which is darker than most) He rarely ever speaks (save for Dragon Quarter, in which roles are inverted) allowing the player to have the benefit of doubt on what dialogue should they choose. Appearence The first Ryu wears a red cloak with a white tunic underneath and white bandages on his arms. He has a brown belt in which he carries his sword on, brown boots and a red mark on his forehead. The second Ryu wears a white shirt with red trousers, with knee pads and a belt that goes across his chest. He has brown gloves with bandages underneath separated by a gold band. The third Ryu wears a white long vest with a blue gray and red top underneath, olive green trousers and brown boots. He also wears an orange scarf on his neck. In his younger years, he wears beige jumper shorts under a white shirt with a brown belt, white socks and shoes his scarf is red orange. In Breath of Fire IV, Ryu wears a white t-shirt with tattered sleeves and some gold trim, a green fang shaped necklace, purple trousers and shoes, a pair of gold bracers on his wrist and has hair in a small ponytail. In his in-game appearance his white shirt becomes a tank top. Dragon Quarter portrays a different Ryu. He looks much thinner and wears goggles on his head. He has a jacket with a beige top underneath, blue trousers and a belt with a star symbol on it. Story ''Breath of Fire'' Ryu is the main protagonist and is a descendant of the "Light Dragon" Clan. He naturally possesses the ability to transform into elemental dragons, though his powers of transformation are sealed during the first part of the game. Further throughout the game he is able to fuse with his fellow party members to become the ultimate dragons: Rudra and Agni. Losing his parents at an early age he lives with his sister Sara, a priestess of the clan. Ryu begins his journey to save his sister who was kidnapped during a brutal assault on his home town, Drogen . After setting out, Ryu soon discovers that his sister's disappearance plays a part in a larger scheme by the evil "Dark Dragon Emperor", Zog. He ultimately sets out to prevent Zog from unleashing the goddess of desire, Tyr/Myria, using the 6 Goddess Keys. ''Breath of Fire II'' Ryu lived with his father, Ganer Bateson and sister, Yua Bateson, until he was six years old, when a tragic event separated them. He specializes in sword`play and can equip any heavy armor. His special ability, Dragon Transformation, is one of the most powerful abilities in the game. His field ability is fishing. ''Breath of Fire III'' Ryu is the main protagonist of the story. He is heralded as the Prince of Dragons by those in Dragnier, and by being one of the few remaining Brood left. He embarked on a journey to find out why God wanted his people destroyed in the Great War. Much like the previous Ryu's, he specializes in swordplay and can wear all heavy armor. He also has a plethora of healing and support magic at his disposal, combined with his physical feats and the diversity of his Brood powers make him one of the strongest characters in the game ''Breath of Fire IV'' Ryu was discovered by Nina, lying with no clothing and unconscious in the middle of a crater in the eastern http://bof.wikia.com/wiki/Eastern_Continent continent. Ryu lost his memories and has no idea of who he is or where he comes from. He decides to join Nina in her search for her sister, Elina. As their journey progresses, Ryu learns more and more about himself, including the fact he has a "Dragon's Eye", a gift considered to be extremely unusual. Ryu eventually discovers that he is one of the endless, but that he is not whole and in time will need to join with his other half, the first emperor, Fou-Lu. As Ryu travels to the imperial capital of Chedo to face Fou-Lu, he calls upon the help of the various dragon gods that inhabit the earth to share their power with him so that he may become strong enough to defeat Fou-Lu, and become the dominant half of the Yorae Dragon. He eventually succeeds and decides that the world does no need gods. He uses his powers to send all the gods back to the worlds from which they came. ''Breath of Fire V Dragon Quarter'' Ryu is the main character from Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter, he was given the ability to transform into a dragon for a limited period of time. He travels alongside Lin, Nina and Bosch Gallery BoFI_Ryu.png External links *Breath of Fire Wiki Category:The Hero Category:Dragons Category:In Love Category:Healers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Strong-Willed Category:Wrathful Category:The Messiah Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer